Expectations
by Tuliharja
Summary: Mito has expectations about the Senjus, and certain brothers prove these both right and wrong. While Hashirama proved them wrong, Tobirama proved them right - but Mito won't give up on getting Hashirama to be her husband, just because of one certain Senju Tobirama... One-shot, R&R!


Title: _Expectations_

Author: _Tuliharja_

Summary: _Mito has expectations about the Senjus, and certain brothers prove these both right and wrong. While Hashirama proved them wrong, Tobirama proved them right - but Mito won't give up on getting Hashirama to be her husband, just because of one certain Senju Tobirama…_

Disclaimer: _NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm merely just writing fan fiction about it._

Author's note: _Thank you YourHersKisses for betaing this._

* * *

**-Expectations-**

When Mito met Hashirama for the very first time, she had expectations. After all, she was bound to marry a Senju, who were one of most powerful clans alongside several others. But then there was the fact that she was going to marry Senju Hashirama, a man who was hailed to be the god of all shinobi. So of course she had many expectations and fears when she was sent to the Senju household, her only mission to marry a Senju, and thus strengthen their and her own clan's alliance.

But what she didn't expect was to actually fall for Hashirama head over heels. The way he greeted her, with his broad and open smile, made Mito feel like the most special woman on the whole earth. The feeling alone caused butterflies to erupt and flutter in her stomach; but what she hadn't expected was the distant and cold gaze of the other Senju. Ah, Senju Tobirama, the complete opposite of his brother.

While Hashirama was like a small puppy with his eagerness and good nature, his brother was like a cranky cat that would scratch you if you got too close to him. Now, Mito wasn't foolish woman –she knew that the Senju brothers were powerful and could easily take anyone down, and so she had shown caution when she had stepped into their territory. Her caution was all in vain, however, as she was only sucked down by Hashirama's cheerful and warm aura, which was soon replaced by Tobirama's distant and cold one.

The moment those red eyes landed upon Mito, she knew their owner hated her. And even as Mito kept telling herself that Tobirama didn't have any reason to hate her, she just knew. It was almost crazy, but she just knew, through his eyes that followed her movements and his low voice that greeted her as if she was such a nuisance that he wanted to just stab her - several times, until she would vanish from his and his brother's sight. Yet Mito met Tobirama's gaze bravely, holding it for a moment, as if there was a battle between them, until she pulled her eyes away.

It was rude for a woman to stare openly at a man, not to mention challenging the Senjus who were their allies. Or, who would become even greater allies than they already were. Yet Mito couldn't shake the feeling that Tobirama would be glad if she was murdered or suddenly disappeared. But the moment was fleeting as she was once again swallowed by Hashirama's warmth. Which she was glad for, yet she couldn't help but fear the next encounter with the younger Senju who had met her other half of expectations about the clan: merciless, cruel, cold and distant. But just like Tobirama was pale and met those expectations, Hashirama was dark and met Mito's other expectations: warm, powerful, passionate and handsome. Not that Tobirama wasn't in his own way handsome, but he just wasn't Mito's type. And that's why Mito had more reason to be careful around the younger Senju, because she knew Hashirama would pick his brother over his pride any day.

Mito was not yet married to the Senju, so she would handle the whole thing until the ceremony was over, even if it meant being nice to Tobirama and not going against him, because Mito didn't only think of her clan, but also Hashirama. She knew she was foolish for falling for someone so quickly and so deeply, but she couldn't help it, and she knew she didn't have to worry. After all, her clan also wished for their betrothal and wedding, so everything clicked together nicely.

But what she didn't expect was for Senju Tobirama to decide to do everything in his power to prevent the couple's marriage. And that didn't suit Mito or her plans. So that was why, prior to the big day between Uzumakis and Senjus, Mito decided to be bold like the kunoichi she was raised to be. She decided to eliminate the threat to her happiness, as she was beginning to see signs in Hashirama - the seeds of doubt about this arranged marriage, the thought of her possibly not being the right one.

So it was understandable that Mito was furious, but like the good girl that she had always been she had bit her tongue and just stayed back, silent and out of the sight. But now, now she was going to unleash all of her fury, even if it would mean the cancellation of the wedding, and all of the other carefully planned events being ruined. Even if it meant Mito would lose Hashirama. There was only so much even a good girl like her could and would take, and Senju Tobirama had crossed the line.

She had thrown all of her expectations about Senjus' out the window when she had met Hashirama, yet those awful expectations had come back in full swing when she had met Tobirama. So now HE was going to greet the expectations that people had for the Uzumakis.

Slamming the door open, atypical for her, she rushed into the tiny office of Senju Hashirama where the aforementioned man was residing with his brother. Mito glared at Tobirama, eyes cold and full of supressed anger, and the battle that had been casted aside begun once again. Confused and hopeless, Hashirama glanced between his soon-to-be-wife and his brother as the two kept staring at each other, like two cats, arched and poised and prepared to pounce. Neither of them moved as neither wanted to back down, so instead of moving aside or turning back, Tobirama decided to fill Mito's personal space as the woman hardened her gaze.

"I don't like you," were the first words spoken aloud as Mito's painted lips twitched.

"The feeling is mutual," was the answer, causing silver eyebrows to twitch in return.

"At least we agree on something," were the words spoken, making it obvious that the last words in the conversation would guarantee the victory of the first round.

Mito felt her hands close into fists and pried them back open, out of habit.

_Always remember to keep your hands open, not clenched into fists. _That was one of the first things that had been drilled into Mito's mind in the midst of her ninja lessons. You could do a lot more with your hands open and prepared, as opposed to small hands balled into fists. And so she did: she slapped Tobirama, claiming the second round to be her victory, yet not so sweet, as Tobirama had won the first.

The sound of her slap seemed to echo around the tiny office, yet Tobirama didn't even flinch as he stared down at Mito.

"So passionate, I see…" the man in front of Mito eventually muttered as Mito let out a smirk.

"Just like your brother," she snapped, watching red eyes narrow momentarily

For a brief moment everything seemed calm, until the younger Senju said: "Yet not so skilful."

Raising her brow in the most delicate manner, Mito scoffed and stared straight into Tobirama's challenging gaze, causing the man to raise his brow even higher than hers.

"Perhaps I'm not… But you Senjus need us Uzumakis," she shot back as Tobirama crossed his arms.

"Just as you Uzumakis need us Senjus," Tobirama replied, twisting her words as they settled back to their staring contest, ignoring Hashirama who wisely stayed aside, watching.

"I love him," Mito said. Truth rang in her words, causing a small smirk to play on Tobirama's lips.

"Then you can let him go," he suggested as Mito's eyes narrowed.

"I can give him a child," were Mito's last words, a hopeless attempt at making her sound better than she was, and it was enough to make Tobirama tilt his head to his side. Amusement played in those red orbs as Mito realized something which made her flush lightly before she glanced to the side.

"You're the worst, Senju Tobirama!" she spat before rushing to the door, barely catching the last words that Tobirama threw back at her: "Just like you, Senju Mito."

And so, Mito's expectations of Senjus were met and demolished, even if she still felt like Tobirama didn't like her. But now they were going to be family and family always stuck together, no matter what, even if the two didn't like each other much.

**. . .**

"Brother…you should stop testing Mito. One day she might punch you so hard that you won't wake up."

"I only want the best for my brother. Besides, she is fun to tease."

And so, Senju Tobirama finally got the sister he had always wanted.


End file.
